The First Puppet
by crazycinnamonn
Summary: Why is Saix so rude toward Xion? What if there was a puppet before her? Inspired by Origins by Juicy Pear
1. Chapter 1

Research Entry #206 _\- Our first replica, Xiva, has been created. She_ — _it_ — _i_ _s an experiment merely to test how well The Program will turn out. Xemnas doesn't want to take risks and use the Keyblade master's memories to create a replica from them. If this replica proves to be worthy, then we may continue with The Program. If not, however, we will have to terminate our plans._

* * *

She came to on the middle of a table. She looked around and saw multiple tables with beakers and test tubes around. She was in a laboratory. She had no memory of anything; she didn't even know her own name.

She sat bolt upright and realized she was wearing nothing. She swung her legs around the table and stood. She began to walk around the room, observing what was on the tables. She stopped when she noticed an open journal lying facedown. She picked it up and began to read the first words.

 _Research Entry #306…_

"Xiva," a voice from behind her said.

She quickly placed the book back down and turned to see a hooded figure standing in the doorway. Xiva...was that her name? She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't even have a voice yet.

"Put those on and come with me," he said, motioning to the corner of the room where a pile of clothes laid. A black cloak identical to his, black pants, black boots, and matching gloves. He then raised his hand to summon a swirling purple and black portal. He took one last look at Xiva before walking into the portal.

She looked over at the pile of clothes and back at the portal. Could she really trust this man? She had only just met him; but it's not like she had a choice. She picked up a nearby beaker and saw her reflection through it. She had pale skin and a round face. Her eyes were a light green and her hair was a dark pink cut into a pixie cut that lightly brushed her right eye. She looked back up at the portal and put the beaker down. She couldn't keep him waiting.

* * *

 **I'm excited for this new series! Sorry if the chapters are too short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Research Entry #209 - _We have decided to let Xiva out onto the field starting today. It should be able to wield a weapon of it's own which we have created for it. Although, it's face will not stay the way we created. If around one person for too long, it's face will begin to transform into somebody dearest to that person. As well as its voice and body._

* * *

Saïx looked over at Xiva once more. He didn't know why they had decided to pair him with the new member. She was silent, and kept her hood on.

He wasn't even sure if she had a weapon. He tried ignoring her and walked far ahead.

Their mission was to locate the poison plant and eliminate it. They had just entered the underground passages when Saïx felt a sudden shove and fell to the ground. He turned to see the poison plant in front of both him and Xiva. He summoned his claymore and ran toward it, only to be shoved back down by it.

Xiva summoned her own weapons, two long katanas with vines covered in thorns wrapped around them. She ran toward the heartless and killed it with a swift move from her katanas. Green orbs popped out of it and surrounded her and Saïx. She then made her katanas vanish.

Saïx was shocked, but didn't show it on the outside. He brushed off his cloak and stood. "Nice work, Xiva," he said in his usual monotonous tone.

"Let's RTC," Saïx turned to leave.

Xiva clenched her fists and looked down at the ground. She badly wanted to say something, anything.

"What is your name?" she managed to say.

Saïx stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Her voice sounds so much like…_

Saïx shook his head, dismissing his thought. "My name is Saïx," he answered. "Let's go now, Xiva."

Xiva nodded and ran to catch up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know new year's has not happened yet, shh! I needed an excuse to have all the members in one room. I can't think of chapter titles anymore.**

Research Entry #224 - Xiva seems to be progressing nicely enough. It now has the ability to speak and execute its missions completely; though still has yet to show it's face.

* * *

Today was the New Year's party at the Castle That Never Was. Xiva walked through Twilight's View on her way to the Grey Area to join everyone. To her they were a bit intimidating at first, but she wanted to get to know them more, especially Saïx. He was different than everyone, and he stood out to her. She wanted to know him better.

She began to think of her past week in the Organization. Xemnas had told her the whole 'No heart = Nobody' speech, but she still just couldn't seem to 'get it'.

Nobodies are a special type of heartless because they remember what it was like to have a heart; so why can't Xiva remember anything of her past? Does it mean she's special, or just strange?

She stopped walking and looked down at the glass below her. What would happen if it were to break? She would fall and die, yes, but what will happen to her from there? What happens when a nobody like her dies? Where will they go?

Xiva squinted her eyes to see her reflection in the glass. Her hair, which had once ended at the tip of her ears, were now shoulder length; and her eyes that were once light green, had changed to dark blue. Was it normal for her features to change this quickly?

She dismissed the thought and continued walking.

* * *

When Xiva arrived at the Grey Area, everyone stopped talking. Everybody began to murmur and stare at her. She hesitantly took a seat next to a guy in a mullet who was holding a sitar bigger than himself.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. "I'm Demyx, so you're the new girl?"

She accepted his hand and shook it. "If by new you mean 2 weeks old," she smiled back.

"It speaks!" A redhead sitting across Xiva exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you might be mute...and faceless." He searched through her eyes intently. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on…

Xiva chuckled. "Nice to meet you...uhh.."

"Axel, got it memorized?" He answered for her.

She smiled and nodded. Soon everyone began to go back into their conversations and eat...something Xiva was unsure of.

Demyx held one out to her. "Here, try one!" He insisted. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat _anything_!"

"Uhh…" Xiva knew what the term 'eating' was. She had tried food before and realized that if you don't eat for a while your stomach begins to ache.

"It's a potato chip," Axel reassured her. "Go on, it's not spiked or anything," he laughed.

Spiked?

She took the 'potato chip' out of Demyx's hand and bit into it.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's good," said Xiva.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Axel said, motioning to the bowl of potato chips on the coffee table in front of them.

A few minutes later, both Demyx and Axel were engaged in conversation with other people that Xiva couldn't remember. She looked around the room, noticing that everyone had somebody to talk to, all except Saïx who she noticed was staring at her. As soon as she looked at him he looked away. What perfect timing to get to know him better.

Xiva walked over to Saïx and plonked down next to him.

"Don't like crowds, huh? Me neither," she said, trying to start a conversation.

Saïx turned to her with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Is it wrong for me to sit with you?" Xiva asked and crossed her arms just like his. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking you why you're here?"

Saïx glared at her.

"You've gotten quite talkative, Xiva," Saïx said after a moments silence.

She bit her lip and said nothing. Why was this so hard?

"Hey, I saw a place on our last mission that we could go to. How about—"

"What makes you think I'll willingly go with you?" He said harshly.

Ouch. Xiva tried to think of something witty to say. "No one likes a pessimist who sits around and glares at people all day!" She blurted out. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not and I am going to teach you something called _friendliness_!" Xiva looked around and noticed everyone was staring. She might have yelled too loud.

The corner of Saïx's mouth lifted. "Okay, number XIII, I will go with you for _today_."

Xiva smiled.

 **I'm beginning to lose self-confidence in my writing...anywho, the next chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the long break!**


	4. Chapter 4

Xiva handed Saïx an ice cream on the bridge in Twilight Town; she then sat on the ground with her legs dangling off the ledge. Saïx stared at the green popsicle as if it were poisonous.

"It's lime flavored," said Xiva. "I saw a flyer for it on our last mission." She bit into the ice cream. "Mm, it's…" she tried thinking of a word for it.

Saïx bit into his. "Sour," he finished Xiva's sentence. He took a seat next to her.

They stared at the sunset in silence while eating.

"Saïx,"

"Hmm?" He turned to her.

"Let's do this again," said Xiva. "Instead of just going to the castle every day after work."

"Why?"

"Why?" She smiled. "You're my friend, that's why."

Friend?

Xiva finished her ice cream and threw the stick off the bridge. She watched it slowly fall down to the ground before standing.

"Well, I'm gonna go now; same time same place?" She asked.

"I—"

Xiva put a finger to Saïx's lips. "I said, same time same place." She then turned and raised her hand to summon a door to darkness. She walked through it without saying a word to Saïx.

 _She sure is strange...but there's something about her that seems oddly familiar._

* * *

Xiva sat down at the same place where she was yesterday with Saïx. She held two ice creams in her hand, one for her and one for him.

She looked around. Didn't look like he was here yet, oh well, maybe he's coming late. Xiva thought that maybe being demanding will get her point across to him. Hopefully this method will work.

After a while, the ice cream in Xiva's hand began to drip onto her cloak.

She groaned and tried to wipe it off with her sleeve but only made it smear.

 _Where is Saïx? Over an hour has passed already. Maybe his mission is taking longer than expected._ Xiva tried to keep positive.

After yet another hour, the ice cream was completely melted. Xiva felt a lump in her throat and threw the ice cream to the ground. She summoned a dark corridor just as Xemnas had showed her and left.

A few minutes later, Saïx emerged out of a dark corridor. Why did he even show up? There was just something about her that intrigued him.

He looked around and didn't see a sign of Xiva. _Whatever._ He left also.

* * *

 **This story is not turning out as I had expected ;-; maybe I can fix it along the way somehow. The next few chapters might just be fluff with Xiva and Saix. Anywhales, thank you for reading!**


End file.
